The Next Morning
by Loli Shota
Summary: Li Syaoran wakes up the next morning in bed with Hiiragizawa Eriol. In order to save his relationship with Sakura, Syaoran decides to keep it a secret but Eriol has other plans... Yaoi. Syaoran x Eriol Tomoyo x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**The Next Morning**

_**Chapter One**_

Open Season

"You seem tensed,"

"I'm not." Syaoran shifted awkwardly.

There was a brief silence.

"What is it that's on your mind?" Eriol sat up.

"…"

"No really, what is it?" asked Eriol amused. Syaoran diverted his eyes from the ceiling to Eriol's nude body lying next to him and glared fiercely.

"Just how is this situation amusing?" he spat,

"Oh, but this _situation _is not amusing. It is delightfully satisfying in so many ways Syaoran," said Eriol with his usual infuriating grin plastered on his face.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my given name? It's still Li to you." Syaoran glared at the ceiling.

"Ooh? My, aren't we a little feisty today. How can you be so cold after we—"

"**Don't** say it, Hiiragizawa." growled Syaoran like a wild animal interrupting Eriol in mid-sentence.

"—just got intimate." finished Eriol a wide smile on his face.

At that, Syaoran jerked up sucking in air and throwing the sheets off his naked torso as though just realizing the incident to its full extent.

"Kami-sama, what did I just do!" he shouted, eyes wide of horror. He jumped off the bed quickly gathering his clothes scattered on the floor.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't believe this, this isn't _possible_!" he hopped putting on his shirt, pants and socks as Eriol lied still on the bed looking disturbingly pleased. Fully clothed, Syaoran sprinted out the door slamming it shut behind him.

"Maa maa." murmured Eriol unenthusiastically when hearing Syaoran's frenetic steps coming back towards the door.

The door slammed open.

"A word of this Hiiragizawa and you are as good as dead." threw Syaoran before slamming the door shut once more and frenetically running away.

Frenetic footsteps coming back, door slammed open.

"And I mean it old man, I **will** kill you. Because this, NEVER happened." he shouted before slamming the door shut and leaving in quite a hurry. Eriol stared at the door a moment, perhaps expecting another rude entrance but finally fell back on his soft pillow. Staring at the ceiling, he chuckled, a devilish look in his eyes.

"So the chase begins," he whispered as the sun briefly disappeared behind the clouds bathing his bedroom of malevolent shadows.

Syaoran ran out of the Hiiragizawa mansion at an amazing speed. Luckily for him, neither Nakuru nor Spinel was anywhere in sight as his bolted out the manor. Syaoran stopped running at the bottom of the hill to Eriol's residence. He was leaned against a tree, catching his breath when his angry stomach let out a deep growl. Syaoran set a hand on his belly and frowned, _'Crap, I should at least have made it a Bed n' Breakfast. Damn it, I'm already starting to sound like a whore…' _he sweat dropped, _'this whole thing is so **wrong**,'_ he thought disgusted at himself.

Syaoran wandered the streets of Tomoeda, starving. In the haste of his escape, he had forgotten to even put on underwear let alone grab his wallet or house key he had thrown somewhere in Hiiragizawa's room when they were… getting it on.

Syaoran blushed staring at his shoes. How had this all happened anyway? He could still remember that Saturday after-noon very clearly…

----

**-The Day before-**

"I'm glad you could all make it," grinned Eriol at his three guests sitting in his large living room.

"It's our pleasure really, Eriol-kun you make the best tea ever!" Sakura gulped down the content of her tea cup.

"Haa, but Sakura-chan, good tea is to be seeped now gulped. You must make the flavour last." said Eriol signalling to Nakuru of a hand gesture to pour Sakura another cup.

"What is this all about Hiiragizawa? I'm sure there's more to this than a kinky tea party." said Syaoran sending Eriol sceptical looks. Eriol only smiled innocently.

"Maa maa Li-kun, why so suspicious? I was only hoping to enjoy a beautiful Saturday after-noon among good friends." at the end of that sentence Eriol shot Tomoyo, who was the third guest, a discreet look from behind his tea cup. Tomoyo's eyes slightly widened in confusion but she soon got the message.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! I just remember I had something to show you at my house. I'm sorry Eriol-kun but we have to go," Tomoyo abruptly got up.

"Eh? But Tomoyo-chan, we just got here." blinked Sakura

"Yes but it's very important," Tomoyo smiled.

"Ahh? Ok then. Gomen ne Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun," Sakura sat up. Syaoran frowned; he knew this was some sort of wicked scheme. The door silently shut behind the two young girls, leaving Syaoran and Eriol alone in the living room. Syaoran was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice Eriol had moved to sit right next to him. He finally snapped out of it when he felt Eriol's lips push against his.

His astonishment was total and eyes wide of surprise. When Eriol finally broke the kiss, Syaoran took a full minute to recover from the shock. He just stood there; gaping at Eriol's smiling face.

"You sick basta—" he started menacingly before being silenced but another mouthful kiss. Eriol wrapped his arms around Syaoran who was violently trying to break free until he gradually relaxed into the kiss and soon let himself go.

Eriol smirked, it was all too easy.

We all know how that story ended.

----

It was almost ten thirty when Syaoran reached the main street. Stores had just opened not long ago, but many were already swarming with busy customers. It was a common sight for a Sunday morning in Tomoeda. Syaoran suddenly felt a delicious smell tease his nostrils, nearby restaurants were starting to open. He placed a hand on his hungry stomach and was starting to consider going back to Eriol's to grab his keys when he noticed someone waving at him from outside a café.

It was Sakura.

Syaoran frowned when he noticed she wasn't alone but in Tomoyo's company. Tomoyo seemed to be monopolizing Sakura a lot for quite a time now, and that made him very suspicious. He knew Tomoyo's feelings for his girlfriend. He saw the looks Tomoyo sent Sakura and knew them too well. Syaoran couldn't help but find Tomoyo's tendencies a little unnatural but considering what he had just done with the reincarnation of his great grandfather several times removed, he was starting to reassess.

"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun!" beamed Sakura when Syaoran joined them at their table.

"Ohayou Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled to hide her disappointment as she was hoping to spend some time alone with Sakura.

"Ohayou." Syaoran smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan and I were just grabbing a bite before going to the mall, what are you doing here so early Syaoran-kun?" Sakura tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"I just came back from—err… I was just running some errands." Syaoran replied unconvincingly. Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Nee Syaoran-kun, aren't these the same clothes you were wearing yesterday at Eriol's?" asked Tomoyo, perspicacious. Syaoran sent her a sharp look but she remained unfazed.

"Erm… Yes, after you guys left, I slept over at the mansion because… of that English thing we had to do, I was just coming back from there now, when I realized I needed some milk so I made a detour. By the way Sakura, I forgot my apartment key there; can you lend me your double?" said Syaoran half-heartedly. _'I know you're lying, and I think I know why.'_ thought Tomoyo smiling tenderly.

"I thought you guys finished your English project months ago?" Tomoyo seeped her cup of tea. Syaoran sent her another sharp look.

"Final. Adjustments." Syaoran said through his gritted teeth.

"Hoe?" wondered Sakura feeling tension in the air, "Well, here," she handed Syaoran her key of his apartment.

"Sakura, we better get going if we want to catch the sales," Tomoyo sat up, smiling.

"Ha-Hai! Ja, matta Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura standing up and strolling after Tomoyo who was already heading out. Before leaving, Tomoyo met eyes with Syaoran. They both stared each other down.

'_If he had the courage to do it,' _thought Tomoyo, _'then I'll find it too._'

"Ja ne Li-kun." said Tomoyo still looking into Syaoran's eyes, smiling.

"Ja, Daidouji-san." replied Syaoran never breaking eye contact. They both stared at each other until Tomoyo turned around, leaving with Sakura as Syaoran gaze at their retreating backs...

It was noon when Syaoran got to his apartment. He closed the door and went to collapse on the couch. He listened to his apartment's comforting silence, quietly starting to wish things back to how they were when Sakura and he were still carefree ten year olds. Back then, everything was so simple.

Syaoran's return to Hong Kong after the Clow cards became Sakura cards was very short. After only a few months spent in Hong Kong, Yelan, Syaoran's mother, managed to convince the elders to have Syaoran sent back to Japan. It wasn't hard to sell them the idea; the elders were quite fond of the Sakura cards and were extremely pleased to hear of Syaoran's engagement with the mistress of these cards.

So Syaoran returned to Japan all to Sakura's joy. Sakura and he started dating shortly after Syaoran's return. They were a happy couple, hardly ever fought, never had trouble communicating, it was like they were made for each other. However, everything changed when Eriol returned to Tomoeda after his relationship with Kaho ended sourly.

Tomoyo and Eriol dated for a while, no one knows what they did or what happened during the time they were together but when they came out of their relationship, both had changed. It's hard to say if it was for the better or for the worse.

Though, Syaoran would probably say for the worse.

After that, Syaoran's relationship with Sakura steadily became bumpier. Even to this day despite their picture perfect couple looks, they were having more and more disagreements and Syaoran was sure things wouldn't get any better if Sakura heard about his affair with Eriol.

Syaoran sighed and got up. He was exhausted given that he hadn't had much sleep the night before…

He walked to his bedroom and pulled down the blinds before changing into the pyjamas that were laid on his bed. He was about to slip under the sheets when he felt something grab him by the waist. Syaoran let out a cry of surprise and whirled around to come face to face with a grinning Eriol.

"You left in such haste this morning, I felt uneasy letting you go without having said goodbye," grinned Eriol. Profiting of Syaoran's astonishment, he firmly pressed his lips against Syaoran's, who he was still holding by the waist.

Recovering from the shock, Syaoran blushed and shoved Eriol off.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Syaoran embarrassed that Eriol managed to steal a kiss from him.

"It is just a kiss," shrugged Eriol

"How—how can you say that! Eriol are you mad? This is wrong! Morally reprehensible! Th-this is incest!" Syaoran glared slowly moving away from Eriol before he did something else he'd regret.

"On some level, I suppose. Extremely mild though." Eriol moved towards Syaoran as Syaoran backed away.

"You're insane," Syaoran whispered, frowning as he backed into a wall, cornered.

"Yes." Eriol smiled, immobilizing Syaoran's arms by the wrists using only one hand.

"Don't," Syaoran glared trying to remove his hands, over his head on the wall, from Eriol's surprisingly strong grip. Eriol chuckled, standing four good inches taller than Syaoran, he lead a slender finger tracing down Syaoran's jawbone. He leaned forward pressing his body against Syaoran's, ready to capture his lips once more.

"P-please," moaned a helpless Syaoran.

Eriol stopped mere millimeters away from Syaoran and stood still a moment, before releasing a deep sigh. He freed Syaoran's wrists from his grip and backed away to contemplate his lover's magnificence. Syaoran had looked so small under Eriol, so frail and innocent when they made love. Somehow, that drove Eriol insane.

"Goodbye Syaoran," Eriol smiled as he disappeared into the shadows.

Syaoran slowly slumped on the wall until he sat on the floor. He stared at the rays of light escaping from the blinds and hugged his knees.

On his night table his wallet and his key were noticeable, but not his underwear.


	2. Logic Of Things

**A/N: I would like to thank: amy01, lioku, Chrono Breaker, Crunchy Snape, Koolmint26 and ChaseVoid for their much appreciated reviews. Yyaayy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**The Next Morning**

_**Chapter Two**_

Logic Of Things

Eriol lay on the large bed slightly smiling, and blankly staring at the ceiling. He was lying on the right side of the bed hands neatly folded on his stomach over the sheets, leaving a large empty space next to him. Through the light curtains rays of sun pierced the darkness of his bedroom. He didn't bother to look at the time; he knew the small digital alarm clock set on his right night table read six o' two. He always woke up at the same time everyday, after having done the same dream. When he would get off the bed, he would place his feet at the same spot he did every morning, in the very same order.

Eriol had a small laugh of contempt. How he despised the predictability of his life.

He hated everything of it, from his always neatly folded underwear in the top drawer of his dresser to the fact that everything always went according to plan.

Eriol threw his feet off the bed, pushing himself in sitting position. He stared at his feet lying on the soft carpet a moment before standing up and walking to the bathroom, not bothering to put on his glasses. Once he moved two footprints appeared, imprinted on the rug.

Eriol disliked constancy, he liked surprises and lively individuals as he selfishly hoped some of their vivacity would rub off on him. That is why he surrounded himself with a demented crowd such as Nakuru and Spinel, Eriol smiled at the thought of his guardians, and that is also why he and Kaho were so incompatible.

Eriol turned the shower handle, warm water sprinkled over his body. Kaho was about as dull as he was. They didn't complete one another the way lovers should. Over the years, they had inwardly began to simply tolerate each other's presence. He bathed in silence, leaned on both hands against the shower wall. Kaho never truly was in love with him, she always seemed to be searching in him, for something else.

He yanked the curtains open and took a step out the bathtub unexpectedly letting a small cry of surprise as his right foot slipped in the shower, tossing his whole body forward in a disastrous manner. In an attempt to stabilize himself, he grabbed the curtains that ripped unable to support his weight thus making him land hard on the tiled floor in a loud thump.

On the floor, Eriol rolled on his back, his eyes slightly narrowed.

The door to his bedroom slammed open and loud footsteps made way to the bathroom.

"Eriol-sama?" Nakuru barged into the bathroom a worried look on her face closely followed by Spinel.

"Eriol-sama! Are you alright!" gasped Nakuru seeing her young master so indigenously spread on the floor.

"Hm?" Eriol lifted his eyes to stare at Nakuru. They exchanged stares a moment, unable to pronounce a word or unsure of what to say. Nakuru was at a complete loss; she had never seen Eriol this way before. Apparently, he had just slipped in the bathtub, was now spread on the floor, wet and naked with only ripped curtains to his privates and… And that was pretty funny.

Taking in the humoristic value of the situation, Nakuru burst in a fit of giggles that even the stern Spinel couldn't resist. Eriol looked at his guardians curiously and smiled. He would laugh too, if he knew what was so funny…

Eriol came down for breakfast just a little later than usual. He wore his high school uniform which consisted of a plain white shirt and black tie under a sky blue vest that carried the small school insignia on the left, chest wise. The uniform was completed by clean black pants.

"Good morning Ruby, Spinel." Eriol greeted his two guardians who were currently arguing in front of a burning pan of omelette on whether or not they should add natto¹ to the dish.

"Ohayou Eriol-sama!" said Nakuru cheerfully flipping her head towards Eriol. Spinel flew to his master's shoulder and affectionately rubbed his small head on Eriol's cheek in a catlike way.

"Are you ok Eriol-sama? I mean, after that fall." Nakuru giggled in remembrance.

"Nothing but scrapes and bruises, I'll survive." smiled the blue haired mage.

Eriol glanced at burning omelette; a bowl of rice would do just fine for breakfast today. He walked to the kitchen counter and picked up his bento hoping Spinel was its cook and not Nakuru.

'_I managed to break the routine, it's a good omen,' _smiled Eriol petting the guardian on his left shoulder after putting the bento box in his schoolbag _'Maybe the little wolf's defences will fall today?' _his eyes narrowed mischievously.

Spinel stared at his master of his slinky eyes.

"You seem pleased Eriol-sama" Spinel's wise eyes scouted Eriol's face.

"Ooh?" said Eriol with his usual smile. He walked out of the kitchen; the smell of burning eggs was starting to become suffocating, and escaped into the dining room.

"Hai hai! Suppi's right!" Nakuru started; coming out of the kitchen carrying on a plate, a black and brown omelette, "In fact, I haven't seen you this happy since Ka-…" she abruptly stopped at the blunder remembering Eriol highly disliked her name being spoken in his household, "Go-gomen…" Nakuru lowered her eyes.

Eriol briefly stared at Nakuru, sitting at his usual spot at the end of the massive dining table. He smiled sadly at the thought of her. _'What could have been under other circumstances? If I wasn't me but him?' _he thought looking at his neatly folded hands resting on the table.

Both Spinel and Nakuru eyed their master in silence.

Eriol suddenly broke his reverie and looked up at Nakuru.

"It's enough," Eriol frowned standing from his chair at Spinel and Nakuru's surprise.

"G-gomen ne, Eriol-sama! I didn't mean to-" Nakuru yelped as Eriol walked in her direction. Eriol stopped right in front of her, and raised a hand. Nakuru closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

**London, England several months ago**

It was a rainy night in London, though rainy wasn't quite the word. Outside, the Londoner streets were being submerged by one of the greatest storms they had ever been. The weather reflected quite well the mood at the Clow mansion.

In the living room, Eriol and Kaho sat in front of the fireplace in silence. Eriol sat in a corner of the room in his big armchair and Kaho on the couch. On the table in front of the fireplace, was set a tray where lay a teapot and two tea cups fuming with hot golden liquid. The room's only source of light came from the fireplace and nothing but the sound of wind leaking between branches of nearby trees could be heard but despite the silence, the atmosphere was right down hostile.

"What do you want from me Eriol?" finally asked Kaho turning her head to stare at Eriol. She made no attempt to hide the anger in her voice.

"I want you to stop lying to me," answered Eriol eyes never lifting from the fireplace but with equally as much hostility in his tone of voice.

"I do not understand," frowned Kaho

"Is it me that you love, is it really me? Or is it Clow?" Eriol took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. Kaho was slightly taken aback by the question,

"Is this some kind of tricked question?" Kaho stared at her folded hands resting on her laps.

"Don't be daft Kaho, just answer the question." Eriol put back his glasses and eyed the woman wearily. Kaho hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"How can you ask me this…? You are the one who took advantage of my admiration for Clow to seduce me. You knew who I saw when I saw you. You knew I always thought you to be him," said Kaho defensively.

Eriol felt a pang to his heart. Had Kaho really never acknowledged their separate existences?

"I am **not** him." Eriol's menacing tone was doubled but thunder echoing his intimidating behaviour.

"Yes, I see now that you are nothing more than a dysfunctional replica." Kaho spat bitterly.

"How dare you!" Eriol immediately standing up. The entire house shook from Eriol uncontrolled outburst.

"Face it Eriol! You are but the shadow of a great man!" Kaho shouted standing up as well.

"Kaho…" growled Eriol,

"Now that Clow's plans have been fulfilled, Eriol you are nothing! Behind all the mind games and illusions you are weak and insecure, nothing but a mere child getting a complex towards a dead man...!" Kaho walked toward Eriol gaining superiority as she stood at least a head taller than the young mage.

"Get out." frowned Eriol,

"You have nothing to give me and I'm done looking for something that isn't there," Kaho stopped in front of Eriol and stared down at him.

"GET OUT!" shouted Eriol in blind rage shattering the windows, teacups and tea pot using the mere force of his aura. Kaho cried out and shielded her eyes from the shards of glass flying across the room. When the rain of glass settled, Kaho relaxed and stared at Eriol who stood straight in front of her. They stood in silence until Kaho ran out of the room jostling into Nakuru and Spinel who were eavesdropping at the door.

Eriol looked at the withdrawing woman and dropped into his chair once she was out of sight. He stared at the fireplace, thoughtful. Nakuru and Spinel stood at the door staring at the shattered windows and ripped curtains. Without the windows, it was raining, cold and windy inside the room from the violent storm stirring outside. Though it would have been wise for Eriol not to stay there, neither Nakuru nor Spinel dared disturb their master in his current state. Soon, the fire died in the fireplace but Eriol remained sited. Despite the cold, he felt nothing but harsh numbness slowly spreading through his members.

-----

Nakuru opened her eyes at the feel of Eriol's touch on her cheek. She stared into Eriol's eyes that flickered with sadness.

"Have I scared you so much that night that you would think I would strike you for simply uttering her name? It is enough. I have made you both suffer enough. I cannot mourn forever and I believe… it is time for me to move on." having said that, Eriol walked out of the dining room carrying his book bag.

Nakuru and Spinel stared at each other and smiled.

When Eriol left the mansion, he pushed all thoughts of Kaho out of his mind determined not to let that woman get the better of him.

The sun was shining brightly, hinting that it was going to be a beautiful day and the streets were still relatively empty at the exception of a few cars passing every now and then. Eriol walked slowly in direction of Syaoran's apartment like he did everyday. The sheer thought of the little wolf made Eriol's heart swell but Eriol didn't kid himself, he knew fully well that Syaoran wouldn't accept him just yet.

In fact, according to his calculations it would take Syaoran exactly 2 weeks and 3 days to succumb to his charm, with of course a margin of error of about 2 days. Eriol frowned, his knowledge and ability to calculate human behaviour was something else he had inherited from Clow…Was there really anything about him that was only his own?

Eriol broke from his thoughts when reaching Syaoran's tall apartment building. He raised a hand shielding his eyes from the blazing rays of the sun, and tried looking up to Syaoran's bedroom window. Normally, Syaoran would be getting out by the front door at this precise instant but he was nowhere in sight. Eriol smirked, that was also in his calculations. Syaoran would not show up for school today. Eriol predicted that confused and uneasy, Syaoran would find it wiser to stay home and think himself to death.

'_That boy thinks too much'_, Eriol sighed lightly, _'I have yet to teach him that not everything is logical or reasonable, especially when it comes to matters of the heart,'_ He smiled softly.

Eriol focused, scanning the building for Syaoran's aura. He felt a flicker of green aura past him as he searched the last floor but the faint trail soon faded.

"Ooh? So you chose to hide? How very uncharacteristic of you," Eriol murmured to himself looking up to Syaoran's bedroom window. Seeing no movement inside, Eriol turned and took the road to school and though it was unknown to him, as soon as his gaze left the window a shadow appeared, following of its eyes his retreating back.

Soon, Eriol joined the swarm of high school students entering the school building. Around him, people stared, boys and girl alike. With his fair complexion, midnight blue hair and tall and handsome figure, Eriol clearly stood from the crowd. Shortly after his arrival from England, Eriol had charmed his way to the top of the food chain at the Tomoeda High School stealing the title of high school heartthrob from any meaningful male.

He walked calmly fully aware of the looks he was receiving, which was also part of his daily routine. He couldn't just ignore them forever so Eriol stared back at some random girl in the crowd and sent her a smile. The girl blushed heavily and turned away. Her peers giggled and patted her back as though congratulating her.

Eriol smirked discreetly, _'One smile is all it takes to seem flirty, look approachable, and keep the commoners happy. People are too bloody readable,'_

"Eehh? What's with that perverted smirk Hiiragizawa?" a voice shot from behind the mage. Eriol spun around startled, it couldn't be—

"Araa? Li-kun?" Eriol smiled at his friend hiding his incredulity. Syaoran stared a bored look on his face. He was wearing his school uniform and carried a black book bag slung over his left shoulder.

"W-why are you here?" said Eriol in a tone that betrayed his calm features.

"I'm not here for you," Syaoran walked past Eriol whispering "I'm here to make sure things stay fine between Sakura and me. I warned you Hiiragizawa and I meant it. **Don't** screw with me."

"Funny, I thought I already did." Eriol grinned trailing close behind the chestnut haired boy.

Suddenly, Syaoran spun around and gripped Eriol by the collar lifting him off the ground causing Eriol's schoolbag to fall in the dirt. Curious students formed a gasping, whispering crowd around them.

"You are making a scene Syaoran." smiled Eriol in spite of the uncomfortable position. He held both hands on Syaoran's trying to loosen the firm grip on his neck.

"It never happened Hiiragizawa. Keep your sick, twisted fantasies to yourself and spare me the explicit comments. If you say a word to her I'll **kill** you." said Syaoran like a low wolfish growl. With that, Syaoran let go allowing Eriol to fall freely on the hard ground. The brown haired boy turned around and walked away in the most nonchalant way. The crowd dispersed to let him pass and he soon disappeared into the school.

Eriol stood up and dusted himself patting his black pants. He picked up his dirty bag and stare at the entrance, where Syaoran disappeared. The fair boy gulped and shifted,

'_Things weren't supposed to happen this way…' _

(¹) Natto: Fermented soy beans.


	3. Listen to the devil on your shoulder

ailA/N: Yes, I know, it has been a while... Big thanks to all and any who still keep track of my updates!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**The Next Morning**

_**Chapter Three**_

Listen to the devil on your shoulder

Syaoran all but stomped towards his shoe locker. Heads turned at his arrival and most, quietly but quickly, scurried away at the sight of him. Today, he hadn't even the need to force the scowl on his face. His foul mood and threatening aura were more than enough to keep people and squealing fan girls at bay. Once he disappeared behind the rows of box-size lockers, a steady flock of students repopulated the entranceway and the room echoed once more with enthusiastic dialogue and greetings. That is, until the sharp bang that resounded through the room, scared most half to death.

The curious fools who dared to investigate the cause of this sharp sound were greeted by a sight that left them white as drapes and would probably terrorize them for life. The air crackled between Syaoran and the caved in shoe locker he glared at furiously. When mean amber eyes filled with murderous intents turned toward the crowd of innocent bystanders, all shivered in terror and ran to save their lives in a violent stampede.

When silence returned, Syaoran inhale deeply in attempt to tame the wild beast struggling to break free inside him. The knuckles of his left hand were scraped raw, but he was grateful for the pain because it momentarily distracted him from things he'd rather ignore. Frowning, he sent a last look to the trashed locker marked 526, before turning to walk towards his own. He pulled at the handle. Why was it that he was so angry in the first place?

He stopped to simply stare at his indoor shoes inside the open locker.

The sound of his heart, pounding strong against his ribcage, echoed in his head. His gaze slowly fell to the floor. Now that his mind was clear enough to let him feel, he felt, and felt hard. Sensation flooded his senses so fast, so hard, that it knocked the air out of his lungs. Suddenly, he could feel the faint numbness at his fingertip, where the skin of Eriol's neck had brushed against his own and the soft tingle on his arm where Eriol's hand had laid to restrain him. Suddenly, the air was too thick to breath, the place too warm for his cheeks not to flush crimson red. Syaoran crouched slowly, before his knees gave up on him, and buried his face between his knees.

As though on cue, thoughts of the forbidden night unexpectedly crossed his mind. Now it was nausea that hit him hard. Curled in a ball between rows of shoe lockers, Syaoran could only feel pity for himself in this present state.

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes closed half in shame and half in disgust. '_What the hell is this?! This is all Eriol's fault! The bastard probably cast a spell on me or something... It has to be the explanation... I mean, why else would I feel like this... Right?' _He stared at the floor at his feet.

'_**Magic? Really Xiao Lang?' **_a voice echoed in his head,_** 'Or it that willingly, unwillingly, you **__**enjoyed**__** the night Eriol and you spent together?'**_

Syaoran suddenly found it hard to swallow, _'No. No way. No. I didn't enjoy it. It was disgusting. Completely and totally nauseating. And wrong.'_

"Syao-..."

'_**Wrong? Then why is it that it felt so right?'**_

"Syao-chan?"

'_How could that possibly have felt right?' _He grimaced. No. No way. No. He hadn't enjoyed it. It was disgusting. Completely and totally nauseating.

"Syaora-..."

'**If it felt so wrong, so bad, then why is it that you can remember, can almost feel, every stroke, every carress—'**

'_Shut up.'_

"Sy-..."

'**every touch that instinctively set your skin on fire—'**

'_Shut up!'_

"Syaor—"

'**If it felt so wrong... Why is it that you want to do it again?'**

"Syaoran!—"

"Shut up!!"

Taken aback at the sudden outburst, Sakura yelped, took a step in reverse, tripped on Syaoran's schoolbag and landed on her butt a foot away.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" Tomoyo gasped as she fell to her knees near her friend.

At the sound of flesh hitting hard tiles, Syaoran snapped back to reality, "Sakura? What are yo— Did I...?"

"It's ok! It was only an accident Tomoyo-chan. I'm always clumsy so I guess it should be no surprise" she stuck her tongue out sheepishly. "I'm fine, really! See?" She sprung to her feet, only to crouch back

wincing and clutching her ankle between her tiny fingers. "Oh lord, are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry!" He gestured, flustered "Are you hurt? Ahh... What should we do? What should we do?? Infirmary. Infirmary!"

He effortlessly gathered Sakura in his arms, "AH! Syao—" and standing hastily, inwardly rammed her head into the open shoe locker door. Sakura sighed her soul and lost consciousness, an apple size bump appearing on top of her head.

Speechless, both Tomoyo and Syaoran could only gape at the scene.

* * *

"If you were trying to kill her, it was a pretty good attempt." said Tomoyo. The smile on her face only made the sarcasm more cunning.

"... I already said I was sorry..." Syaoran kept his gaze steady to the end of the hallway. They had just dropped the still unconscious Sakura by the infirmary and were steadily making their way back to the classroom. It was already long after the first bell had rang and the hallways were now empty and the classes in progress. Syaoran scorned, they could have had a pleasant, silent time walking back to class, but Tomoyo seemed to be having a manic good time poking at his guilt. It was taking all the will in him to keep his temper under control.

"Well, mind you, sorry's not going to cut it. I mean, Sakura was really worried about you! Seeing you curled up like that in the middle of the hallways, but first you ignore her when she calls your name, then you snap at her out of nowhere, cause her to sprain her ankle and to finish her off you knock her out with your locker door. Great job, Mr. Boyfriend."

Syaoran could almost have heard the sound of his patience snapping. He whirled around, "Hey! Listen Mrs. Moody Friend, I'm having a real lousy day here so I'd appreciate you cutting me some slack!"

"_Hey_! If you're in a bad mood there's no need for you to take it out on others." Tomoyo glared, "I can't believe I once encouraged Sakura to go out with you... She deserves better." she mumbled, walking past him.

Something dark and dangerous crept into Syaoran's eyes. Pulling Tomoyo by the arm, he roughly pinned her against the wall, "And by that you mean _you_, don't you?" he smirked, though the violence in his eyes remained visible.

Caged between the boy and the wall, Tomoyo's face paled a little, but she kept her eyes levelled and her voice steady, "I might. Yes."

Syaoran smile slowly faded and crept back on his face. He threw his head back with chilly laughter. Slipping away, he resumed walking down the hallway. "I always thought you had such hobbies, Tomoyo. Just never thought you would be foolish enough to set your sights on your cousin and best friend. That's..." Syaoran slowed the pace, before coming to a halt in front of the classroom door. He peered over his shoulder, "Really disgusting." opened the door and walked inside.

After a brief pause, Tomoyo followed him inside. By her sides, her clenched fists quivered ever slightly.

Syaoran walked to his desk, carefully avoiding letting his eyes wander, but he had no need to see, had only to feel, to know that the man he wanted the most to avoid was staring brashly.

'_Whatever. That bastard can stare all he wants. I don't care. I don't care...' _He thought with a scowl.

'_**Very mature, Xiao Lang. **__**That**__** will make the problem go away.'**_

'_...' _Syaoran shifted in his seat to slouch on his desk. His eyes reluctantly shifted to the right, but before he could sneak a peek at Eriol, his eyes settled on Tomoyo. He had a short quiet gasp as his back stiffened and eyes rounded with surprised. At her desk, her long hair to hiding her face, Tomoyo sat with her head down. Her hands tightly gripped the hem of her skirt. She was quiet enough to go unnoticed, but the sharp rise and fall of her trembling back gave her away.

'**Making a girl cry. Telling her she's disgusting when you've slept with a man just days ago. You really have no shame, Xiao Lang.' **

Syaoran's eyes dropped to his desk. With that, he now knew that this voice that spoke to him in his head was nothing but the voice of his own conscience.

A/N: A short gloomy chapter. I wonder if the readers will like it?

Honestly, it's been so long I don't know if anybody still reads this... but as I still like this story very much, I intend to do my best and keep updating even if it's a bit at random... (laugh)

This fic that I have started many years ago... Seems a bit light and fluffy to the me today. I was wondering if should bump the rating to be able to write some more explicit scenes? What would the readers think of me if I did that? Probably that I'm a pervert... Hihi.

I would love to know how you liked this chapter, so please review if you feel it's worth it! Until next time~


	4. Torment

A/N: Are my updates the slowest or what?

**The Next Morning**

_**Chapter Four**_

Torment

"Hmm, I miss spring." With a lazy yawn, Syaoran pretended to stretch only so he could hook an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh? And since when is that?" Sakura eyes twinkled playfully as she raised a mouthful of rice to her lips from the carefully packed lunch she had made herself. It was a matching set, the other one resting on Syaoran's lap. "I thought you liked summer best."

"What makes you say that?" He cocked his head to the side just the way he knew she thought was endearing.

"You telling me!" she called, her voice clear with laughter. Syaoran didn't miss the faded tint of red that appeared on her cheeks. Sakura's cheeks always went a little red when he made her laugh. Somehow, he couldn't help the way his lip curled upwards.

"Oh, really now? 'Cause I recall no such thing." He buried his nose against her neck, where it smelled most like her. God, she smelled good.

"Li Syaoran! Are you calling me a liar?" Sakura chided, turning towards him as her hands went to her hips. It was taking all her efforts to stop that smile from creeping up her cheeks.

Syaoran pulled away and gave an extensive gasp. "Why no, Kinomoto Sakura! I would never dare! I'm just saying..." His smile was mischievous when his mouth went to nibble at her neck. "That maybe... Your memory is playing tricks on you is all." He bit down just hard enough to leave a mark.

Sakura only gasped a little when he did.

"My memory is _not_ playing tr—" She paused. "January of our second year together." Syaoran's brow arched up. "We were at my house having hot chocolate and watching movies. I remember because it was one of the rare times you ever came over back then. You came because I told you Touya had work, but then 20 minutes into the first movie, he showed up panting like he'd just run a marathon. And just then—"

Syaoran made a face and backed away, suddenly feeling the need to put a little distance between Sakura and him. Not that he was afraid of his girlfriend's big brother, but the man tended to have a sixth sense when it came to his baby sister. Especially when Syaoran was around, doing what he was doing or thinking what he was thinking of doing.

Syaoran violently shook his head. Not that he would act on anything, considering they were in a very open school yard. But there were times... when Sakura and he were alone... Syaoran felt his cheeks warm, and then cool. But Touya would _always_ show up. Syaoran's eyebrows twisted into a frown. Either way, he wouldn't be caught _dead _nibbling at Sakura's neck if chances were Touya was around.

"Yeah, I remember." He winced. "It was just when I'd finally worked up the guts to try and kiss you. I still have the marks to prove it."

Sakura laughed good-heartedly, stroked his arm for comfort. "And after Touya kindly threw you out, I walked you halfway back to your apartment. It was freezing cold and snowing a little. We walked in silence for a long time. I didn't dare say a thing, I was so nervous you were mad because of Touya but when you finally spoke to me, you didn't even mention it. Instead you said, 'Hey, Sakura—'"

"'Let's go to the hot springs during summer vacations.'" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura nodded, her smile easy. "And then I asked you why the hot springs and you said—"

"'Because it's beautiful and Touya won't be there.'"

Sakura nodded once more. "But then I asked you, 'Then why don't we go now, then?'" This time, Sakura paused and waited for the answer.

Syaoran thoughtfully pursed his lips. "And I said, 'I like summer best.'" To that, Sakura gave a firm, satisfied nod. Syaoran took a moment to smile at his girlfriend. Sakura was always one to remember these kinds of things. That, among many, many other things was part of her charm and the reason he cared for her so dearly. He slowly went back to resting his head against her neck. "You know I was just thinking about getting in your pants right?"

Sakura gaped and took a swat at his arm when he had the nerve to laugh at her bewildered face. It was only funny because they both knew he was only kidding.

"But you see? I was right. You said you liked summer best." Sakura's chin perked up with pride.

Syaoran considered a moment. They _had_ gone to the hot springs that following summer. It had been his most memorable summer yet. It was been a summer full of love, full of firsts... But he simply shook his head. "No. I changed my mind then. I like spring best." He hugged Sakura's body close, resting his forehead against her chest.

"And why is that?" Sakura pouted.

Peeking at her through thick lashes, he answered as though he'd been waiting for her to ask. "Because then, there's a little bit of you everywhere," he smiled.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, but before she could ask, she was rudely interrupted by the taste of Syaoran's lips.

The kiss, though unexpected, was light and intimate, almost nothing but a brushing of lips at first. Heavy with desire, Sakura's eyelids soon fell over her emerald eyes and her lips parted with a soft sigh. He gently cupped the back of her head, sinking a hand deep in silky strands of auburn and pushed forward to brush his tongue against hers. She shivered at the quick taste of him. She felt her muscles turn to jelly just as violent longing erupted in her core, and she grabbed at his arm to stop herself from reaching for more.

Feeling her hunger, Syaoran smiled mischievously against her lips. He loved that he, and only he, could make her shiver this way. In these moments, her sweet surrender empowered him to no end. And that was why he couldn't resist the urge to tease her.

Sakura release a short cry of surprise when he playfully nipped at her bottom lip and then, nearly jumped out of her shoes when someone clearing their throat behind her.

Syaoran's eyes went bland at the sight of twinkling eyes and an impeccable smile.

"Now, now, settle down, children. Put the tongues away and eat your lunches." His own in hand, Eriol stood at the edge of the picnic blanket sprawled on the grass, with Tomoyo by his side.

While Sakura's face took ten different shades of crimson, Syaoran simply remained unfazed and unimpressed.

"It-it-it's not what it looks like!" Sakura gestured.

"Oh, my." Tomoyo pressed the back of a hand to her forehead. "My precious, precious Sakura doing such _things _in broad daylight."

Sakura's face turned purple. Tomoyo plopped on the blanket right beside Sakura and took her friend's hands in her own. She stared deep into the emerald orbs, her own lavender eyes gleaming with plea. "Just promise me to always use protection."

"Pr— Eeeehhhhhhhh?"

The tint of embarrassment that suddenly kissed Syaoran's cheek was followed by a quick flare of temper. "That's none of your business," he barked.

Tomoyo's arms wrapped protectively around Sakura's waist, and Syaoran felt his body tense at the gesture. If Tomoyo noticed the sudden tension in his jaw or the icy cold glare he sent her way, she found it wiser not to mention it. Her eyes remained innocent when she hugged Sakura tighter. "Now what are you saying? Of course it's my business. It's my duty as best friend to protect Sakura's integrity!" Syaoran tried to force himself to relax, and would have succeeded if it wasn't for the treacherous smile Tomoyo sent his way, followed by a taunting wink.

"Int— HOOOEEEEE?" Sakura began to look oddly similar to a bursting geyser.

"And god knows Sakura's integrity is in danger with you around," Eriol chuckled.

Syaoran was quick to shift the glaring his way. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well," he started with a tone not much different than one you would use when speaking to a child, "What I mean is that we all saw the way you look at her..." The way his eyes briefly fell to his food might have been interpreted as sadness, or even resentment, if it wasn't for the still smile he always seemed to carry, even as he looked up again. "Or the way you suck her face at any given opportunity."

Syaoran's blush was quick, and unexpected. He cursed under his breath and filled his mouth with cold rice. Was it the words that had surprised him, or the way Eriol's smile had shone his way?

"Aaahhh!" Sakura gestured frantically. "How about we divert this conversation from my integrity, huh?"

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled good-humouredly, but obliged. This topic could only carry on so far before betraying one of them anyway, and it was an unspoken rule that, no matter was happened, Sakura was not allowed to know.

When Eriol went to sit, Sakura began inching away from the edge of the blanket to leave room for him, but the boy bypassed her attempt completely, to go plop down right beside Syaoran. So close, in fact, that Syaoran could feel the familiar tingling of skin where their shoulders were brushing.

With a frown, he subtly edged away and closer to Sakura.

The foursome enjoyed the rest of their lunch in light, casual chatter and occasional playful banter. And though most of the talking was done by Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol did their fair share of chipping in. Something about Naoko's most recent crush, or hanging with Yamazaki and the other at the arcades after school, but Syaoran wouldn't know, as he seemed more interested in stuffing his face than socializing.

Eventually, the conversation died down to something too feminine for Eriol and Syaoran to partake in. Syaoran resented the way that the two girls seemed to be in a world of their own as they chatted cheerfully about something pink and padded. He also resented the fact that it meant Eriol and he were now sitting alone in another.

And goddamnit, he had no more food left to distract him from the way Eriol's shoulder was up against his again.

His eyes went to the boy on his right and were met by dark blue ones, staring back unapologetically. Syaoran quickly looked away, his heart giving a few hard pounds against his chest. But Eriol kept staring, with that unnerving smile on his face and an unwavering gaze. Syaoran nervously drummed a finger on his leg, but finally resigned and broke the silence.

"What?"He snapped, turning to meet the boy's eyes. He continued in a hushed tone. He couldn't tell what Eriol was about to say, but he did know he didn't want Sakura to hear. "If you're going to stare, I'd rather you say something,"

"You're avoiding me," Eriol said casually.

"What?" Syaoran couldn't help the confusion that appeared on his face.

Eriol took a moment before answering, a moment during which he stared some more. And pissed Syaoran off some more. "For the last few days… you've been avoiding me?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, _of c_—" He capped the bottle before his temper could flare out, took a moment to recompose himself before continuing. "And? What if I have, huh?" He crossed his arms against his chest defensively.

Eriol smiled. "I don't like that."

Syaoran snorted, taking the words for a threat. "Like I care what you like." His face twisted with disgust. "And trust me, pleasing you is the last thing I want to do."

Eriol cocked his head to side and kept staring. "I don't want you to avoid me."

"Then—" Syaoran's voice caught in his throat when he stared at Eriol's face. Head cocked sideways, peering at him through dark lashes way too long to be male, pink lips slightly parted, red tongue in his mouth... Syaoran felt his own go dry and he quickly averted his eyes to the brick wall in front of them.

No, no, no, _no. _It was unfair. He couldn't do that. That was _his _move.

His head was pounding—or maybe it was the echo of his heart pounding into his chest. Either way, he knew he was blushing when he heard the soft chuckle beside him.

"Stop doing that." The thickness in his voice surprised them both.

"Doing what?" Eriol asked, all too innocently.

"Looking at me like that."

"Hm? Looking at you like what?"

"Stop it!" he hissed between gritted teeth.

Eriol had a short laugh. His hand snaked its way to Syaoran's arm and he leaned forward to whisper to his ear. "Then stop avoiding me."

The touch lasted long enough to make Syaoran shiver, but he pulled away as if he'd been burnt. His eyes darted to his left, where Sakura and Tomoyo still conversed, imperturbable. He turned back to glare at Eriol.

"Back off, Hiiragizawa," he snapped, amber eyes cold as stone.

"I just want to talk," Eriol smirked.

"Like hell you do!"

Eriol's smile widened. "Even if I did, would you listen?" At that instant, something dim and dangerous crept into his eyes. In a daring move, his hand slipped across Syaoran's hips.

Syaoran's breath hitched on contact, and when he felt something stir in his pants, the beast called panic bore its teeth.

"Back… the fuck... _off!_" he shouted, giving Eriol's shoulder a firm shove. Syaoran was on his feet and out of there before any of them even thought to say a word.

He hastily walked away, eager to escape the numerous pairs of eyes that he could feel drilling into the back of his head. He turned the corner to the front of the building and, as soon as he was out of sight, broke into a run for the main entrance. Only he didn't stop once he reached the door, or the lobby, or the cafeteria, or the classroom. He sprinted across the hallway to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in the furthest stall.

He heard the lock turn in the door and released a deep sigh. But the relief he felt was short lived. He was pinned against the stall door, face first and with his arms immobilized behind his back, before he knew what was happening.

"A locked door, Syaoran? Really? You should know better," Eriol murmured in Syaoran's ear.

"F-fuck off, Hiiragizawa." He cursed at the way his voice cracked.

"Gladly." His voice was but a barely audible whisper, his breath warm against Syaoran's ear. Syaoran could feel Eriol smirk just as he could feel his own body shiver. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to regain control of his senses. When Eriol's hand came sliding over Syaoran's hipbone, Syaoran felt himself jump.

"Where the hell are you touching?" He was unable to keep the panic from his voice. Eriol ignored him, sliding his hand over Syaoran's stomach. "Wha—What are you doing?" Syaoran gasped. The air entering his lungs was too thick, too hot, even when his body felt cold as ice. Syaoran could feel Eriol's hand melting his flesh like water.

"I have to say," he paused to nibble at the brunet's ear, "I don't appreciate what you did to my locker. You should learn how to control your temper." His lips traced Syaoran's jaw. "Hmmm... not that I mind, really. I happen to like that temper of yours. It makes the chase more..." His teeth scraped the side of Syaoran's neck until they clasped down to taste skin. "Thrilling."

The moan that escaped Syaoran's mouth was sharp and unexpected. Syaoran paled at the sound of his own voice. Eriol smirked against the base of Syaoran's neck.

"My, my. Could it be that you're enjoying this?" Eriol's hand glided lower over Syaoran's abdomen. "Ironic, isn't it? Considering how disgusting you keep insisting this makes you feel." Eriol's hand continued its path until it was dangerously close to a very sensitive area, threatening to reach down and grasp it.

"S-sto…" Syaoran's voice was as weak as his knees felt at the moment.

"Not so disgusting now, is it?" Eriol's hand dipped abruptly.

Syaoran gasped, bracing himself for impact, but would later thank the lord for the loud voices that suddenly interrupted the silence of the boy's first floor bathroom. In an instant, Eriol's presence vanished. Without the pressure of Eriol's body forcing him upright, Syaoran collapsed to his knees. His forehead resting on the door, he peaked down at his tented pants. Then, sitting back on his heels, he listened to the playful chatter flooding the small room and quietly waited for his erection to subside.


End file.
